When he hurts you
by MarryMeJonas2008
Summary: She was raped. By his best friend. He blamed himself. He denied it. She was hated. Troyella/Chadpay


_I'm having the day from hell,_

_it was all going so well before you came_

_And you told me you needed space,_

_With a kiss on the side my face not again_

_And not to mention the tears I shed_

_But I should have kicked your ass instead_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to to stop temptation to scream_

She crept back. Her head spinning. Her eyes damp with tears. Her heart broken. And her love forgotten.

Running down the hall past the drunken freshman to seniors. Couples making out. And friends giggling. She managed to get through to where Troy and Sharpay were.

Sharpays head turned. And her eyes widened at the sight of her petite best friend.

Gabriella just stood there arms wrapped round her stomach. Eyes looking dead. And tears falling from them.

Troy looked up and gasped dropping the can of beer he had in his hand "Ga..?" he quickly made his way over to her

He touched her shoulder slightly but she flinched and moved away from him

Sharpay ran over also and stood next to Gabriella "Gabster? What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

Troy took off his white 'wildcat' hoddie and wrapped it around Gabriella's naked arms "There." he said calmly

"Bella?" Sharpay touched her best friends cheek which was cold as ice "You wanna go home?"

She shook her head "N.O" She blinked a few times and sat down on the sofa where Troy and Sharpay joined her both wrapping there arms around her. But eventfully she pushed them away and began crying harder than before.

Troy turned his head to Sharpay and mouthed "We need to take her home" but Sharpay shook her head "Honey you wanna stay at mine tonight?"

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay "Can Troy come to?"

Sharpay nodded "Yeah is that okay Troy?"

He also nodded and slightly smiled "Of course it is!"

He was nearly in tears. Gabriella was his best friend. And whatever had happened to her must have been bad. She never acted like this. She was scared. And vulnerable. And troy wasn't going to give up trying to figure out what was wrong with his 'Ella'

Sharpay helped Gabriella up and Troy picked up Gabriella's bag and they all headed to Troy's car "Troy you want me to drive since you've been drinking?"

He nodded and handed her the car keys she went into the front seat and Troy stayed with Gabriella in the back.

The rest of the way home was silent Gabriella didn't move an inche or speak. Neither did troy or Sharpay.

They all got out the car and went upstairs into Sharpays room.

It was huge and pink. Well obviously Sharpay was a really girly girl. Her closet was nearly bigger than her room.

Gabriella sat down on the bed and bit her bottom lip

"Ill go get you something to sleep in Gabriella!" sharpay put down her car keys and went into her closet

"Troy can you help me?" Gabriella struggled to take off his hoddie

He went over to her and slowly took off the hoddie revelling forming bruises which made his eyes widen "G..abby!" he stared shockingly at them

Someone had hurt her. Either that or she feel or something. But it was very likely. She wouldn't be acting this way if she had fallen.

"Troy look.!" she pointed to under her white tank top where blood was spreading fast across

Troy helped her up and took off her tank top to revel deep scratches on her stomach he took one step back and gasped "Oh my.!" he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Troy it hurts" she turned round so her back was facing him. And what he saw would scare him for life. Gabriella's back was red with scratched marks everywhere. Some deeper than others. Some that took the skin off. And some that left her bleeding.

"Gabriella I found you these yel.." sharpay dropped the pyjama bottoms and tank top she had got for her. She covered her mouth with her hand and tears formed in her eyes "Troy what happened to her?"

He shook his head "I don't know." Gabriella took off her skinny jeans to revel bruises all down her perfectly tanned legs

Troy heard crying from behind him and saw sharpay leaning against the wall in tears.

"Gabriella can you tell me what happened to you?"

She covered her half naked body with Sharpays bright pink blanket which was almost blinding. And she shook her head "I cant Troy!"

"Why not?" Troy heard someone crock from the background

"Im scared!" she protested "Shar can I use your shower?"

Sharpay nodded and Gabriella went into the bathroom

Troy picked up the clothes Sharpay had got her and put them on the bed, picking up the ones she just took off. Troy empted the pockets to find a note "Shar look!"

Sharpay walked over to where Troy was standing and he opened the note

_You were great x _

"You were great?" Sharpay raised both her eyebrows picking up troy's hoddie and throwing it over the back of her pink playboy chair

"Who's writing's this?"

"Emm it looks a lot like Chads!"

Troy shook his head "Chad Danforth?"

Sharpay shook her head "Smith sophomore?"

"Ahh." Troy sighed and his head turned when Gabriella came out the bathroom "Shar do you have a towel?"

Sharpay nodded and went into a drawer on the other end of the room

"What's that?" Gabriella chocked

Troy handed her the note and she dropped it as soon as she read it

Her eyes filled with tears again and she began to shake

Troy wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm "Hey your okay.!"

Sharpay handed Troy the towel and they both went into the bathroom

Sharpay picked the note up and read it over and over again. Trying to figure out what it meant.

Troy switched on the shower and locked the door "You need any help Ella?"

She nodded "It hurts Troy" she pointed to her stomach again

He nodded "I know. You need help with taking anything off? Or is it not that bad?"

He wasn't taking advantage of her. Just to see her naked. He didn't have to. He'd seen her plenty times before. Even though they were only 6. She was still naked.

She nodded "Please"

He walked over to Gabriella and she turned round

He slowly unclasped her bra and gently took it off her bruised body which flinched every time troy hit her delicate skin

"There." he smiled and placed her bra down on the floor he handed her a towel and she wrapped herself in it

"Thanks Troy." she smiled

"no problem." he opened the door "Call me if you need anything okay?"

She nodded "I will thanks you" she smiled alittle

He closed the door behind him and sighed "What's happened to her Shar?"

Ryan Sharpays twin brother walked through the door with a smirk on his face "Oh is troy the guy your fucking tonight then Pay?"

She glared at her brother "No. and anyway what are you doing im my room? Get out."

"Why so you's can have sex?"

Sharpay stood up and pointed to the door "Now!"

Gabriella came out the door "Troy it hurts to m.." she looked round and saw Ryan standing there with a smirk on his face as usual

She backed away from the bathroom and ran into Troy's arms

"Gabby what's wrong?" Troy looked down at Gabriella who at this moment looked broken

Sharpay looked round at Ryan then Gabriella "Did he hurt you Gabriella?"

Gabriella didn't answer

"Gabby its okay!" troy said trying to comfort her

"No its not. Its not its not its not he hurt me!" she screamed

"Gabby what do you mean he hurt you?" Sharpay looked at her confused

"HE RAPED ME!"

_Can it be easier?_

_Can I just change my life?_

_cause it just seems to go bad everytime_

_Will I be mending?_

_another one ending once again_


End file.
